


My dad is a superhero

by dreamiesficfest, jaeminomin



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (Second Wave) [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, baby chensung, grown up nomin, jaemin is jisung's uncle, jeno is chenle's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: Prompt number: #DD100jeno and his son had to move towns and when jeno dropped his son off at kindergarten, he never expected to end up getting an invitation to na jaemin's home, the teacher.





	My dad is a superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author: this is the most fluff i have ever written and chenle x jeno as father-son did too much to my heart but i hope you enjoy it! X

'dada, don't wanna go!'

chenle was sitting on the chair, a glass of juice in front of him and was pouting with his arms crossed.  
jeno cooed and walked up to his 5- year old son, ruffling through his hair.

'baby, you have to go to kindergarten.  
you need to make new friends to play with, hm?  
look at all the games you have for which you need a partner, sunshine.'

chenle contemplated for a second, before he seemed to have come to a conclusion, nodding and smiling slightly.

'okay dada, let's go find friendies!'

jeno chuckled fondly and went to bring his son's backpack and jacket.  
the drive to the kindergarten was short and it was spent by chenle listening to his favourite songs, screaming along.

when they were standing at the entrance however, jeno could feel the little boy clinging to his leg and he looked down to see chenle nervous again.  
he kneeled down and held his son's hand tightly, giving him an encouraging smile.

'baby, please.  
everything will be fine, trust dada?'

chenle sniffled as he looked down.

'i trust dada.  
but...what if the teacher is a meanie?'

'that's a valid fear you have there sweetie.'

jeno's and chenle's head whipped up to be met with a soft smile.  
the entrance door had opened and on the other side was a young man, holding it open.  
he was wearing jeans with a grey shirt and a black cardigan, his hair dark and soft.  
his eyes were sparkling as he also kneeled down next to chenle and with a gentle smile, he added:

'but i can assure you, i'm not a meanie at all.  
and the kids in there aren't either, they are actually all very excited to meet you.  
we have so many toys you can choose from and your daddy will be back as soon as you know it.'

jeno was mesmerized by the soft and kind tone of the other man that he didn't notice that he was staring at him, not even paying attention to what his son and the other were talking about.

'sir?'

it was like jeno was hypnotized and it was only chenle's giggle and his son's 'dada!' that made him jump and snap out of it.

'huh?'

the other man giggled and stood back up, straightening his clothes.

'dada, lele wants to go with nana now!!'

chenle excitedly jumped up and down, letting go off jeno's hand to run towards the man, jumping into his open arms.  
'nana' was laughing brightly as he twirled a giggling chenle around and jeno couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at that sight.

'thank you so much...?'

'na jaemin, you can call me jaemin.'

the man answered with a little smile and jeno nodded in acknowledgement.

'that's my dada jeno!'

chenle put both of his hands on jaemin's face to turn it towards himself as he said that and jaemin gasped dramatically.

'oh wow, thank you for telling me lele!'

jeno chuckled and moved forward, getting a little bit emotional over having to leave his son all of the sudden.

'doesn't dada get a goodbye kiss and hug?'

the younger boy rolled his eyes with a fond smile and jeno opened his arms but chenle had other plans in his little mind.  
he wrapped one arm around jaemin's neck, tightly clinging onto him as he pulled jeno closer.  
he kissed his dad's cheek loudly before wrapping his arms around both men.

'group huggie!!'

jaemin and jeno were awkwardly squished against each other, jaemin's arms both holding chenle while one of jeno's arms was around his son and the other loosely hovering over jaemin, both men having a blush on their faces.

they pulled away and jaemin looked at the floor with a flustered smile, jeno feeling his heart race.  
he breathed in before waving goodbye at the two.

'i will see you later sunshine, have fun and listen to jaemin, alright?'

'yes dada!'

jaemin met jeno's eyes a last time, a charming smile on his pretty lips before he mouthed a bye and went to enter the building.  
jeno stared after the two for a little while, slightly dazed before shaking himself out of it and moving towards his car, heart weirdly light.  
and when he looked at himself in his car mirror and saw the light blush that decorated his cheeks, he had a slight idea why.

\---------------

jeno's life was quite stressful.  
his job as a ceo was exhausting enough but him being a single father on top of that didn't really help.  
he adored chenle more than anything else in this world, the adorable boy being nothing but a blessing in the man's life but it does have his difficulties being completely alone, especially when the mother of the child doesn't want to have any contact to them.

jeno had to already explain the situation to chenle at a very early age, tell him that the two didn't have a mommy by their side.  
jeno told him that they were rather like a superhero team duo, jeno being the superhero and chenle being the assistant and together, they would conquer the world.  
chenle asked if their duo could ever become a trio and jeno answered that the right superhero had to come for that.  
it maybe wasn't the truth but it's what kept chenle happy at least.

sometimes, there would be the people chenle would call 'daddy‘s helpers'.  
jeno did bring some girls and boys over from time to time, some only staying a night, others a bit longer.  
unfortunately, chenle was never fond of them, saying that they are not suited to be a part of their team.  
jeno valued his son's opinion the most and that's why he didn't have a serious relationship for a long time now.  
but jeno didn't mind as long as he would be met with his little sunshine's smile at the end of the day.

right now, that was difficult though.  
jeno was stuck in a meeting and as he nervously glanced at his watch, he cursed under his breath.  
he was already half an hour late to picking chenle up from kindergarten.  
he wrapped up the meeting as soon as he could and ran out of the room.  
he drove to the building in record speed, noticing how it was basically empty.  
guilt cursed through him as he hesitantly opened the entrance door.  
the man was confused though as he could hear sounds of giggling coming out of the main class.  
when he neared it, a smile appeared on his face.

in the middle of the floor, jaemin, chenle and another little boy were playing with dominos, giggling loudly when the other boy knocked some over.  
jeno cleared his voice and all three heads turned around.

'dada!'

chenle jumped up and into his father's arms, jeno tightly hugging his baby, pressing a little kiss on his grinning cheek.

'did you have fun today sunshine?'

chenle shrugged.

't'was okay dada.  
you late though.'

the little boy pointed his finger at his father accusingly and jeno chuckled.

'i'm so sorry baby, dada was busy.  
let me apologize to your teacher too, hm?'

with that, the man let the younger boy down again, chenle immediately running into the arms of the other child, the little boy being surprised by the impact, tightly hugging him and grinning.  
jaemin was watching them with a fond expression when he noticed jeno walking up to him.  
he stood up.

'mr. na, i am so sorry, i was stuck in a meeting and i-'

'i told you, you can call me jaemin.'

jeno silenced and blushed.  
jaemin was gently smiling at him.

'jaemin.'

'it's fine, jeno.  
we were playing, nothing serious.'

'but i wasted some of your time.’

jeno pouted and the other man chuckled.

'it's my job in the end.  
and spending more time with an angel like chenle isn't what i would particularly call a waste of time.'

at that, jeno broke out into a proud grin.

'was he good?  
did he make friends?'

jaemin's smile dimmed slightly and worry coursed through jeno.

'he...was very polite and well-behaved.  
but he didn't really work well with the other children.  
he constantly walked back to me, said he felt uncomfortable.'

jeno frowned as he looked at the teacher.

'i'm sure it will get better over time, don't worry jeno.'

'yeah, i hope so...'

jeno looked over to where chenle was playing with the other child and his heart warmed at the sight.

both boys were playing with cars and when chenle stood up to get another one from the shelf and couldn't reach it due to his height, the other boy softly pulled him aside before giving him the biggest car there was.  
chenle moved forward and smooched his cheek in gratitude before both continued playing.

'at least he found him as a friend.  
maybe they can play in the classes for now.'

jeno mumbled but jaemin just giggled.

'oh, jisung isn't a class member.  
he is my nephew.'

jeno's eyes widened as he looked at the other.

'o-oh, i didn't kno-'

'yeah, he comes over every second weekend to sleep over but i had to tell my brother mark to bring him here because i didn't know when you would arrive.'

jeno bit his lip in guilt at the other's words, but jaemin quickly continued with a soft smile.

'but that's not bad at all.  
chenle and jisung hit it off instantly.  
which is quite the surprise as jisungie tends to be awkward with people.  
but he is entirely whipped for lele.'

jeno saw how chenle held jisung's hand the entire time, looking at him as if he possessed all the chocolate in the world and he felt like his position as chenle's favorite was being threatened, causing him to frown slightly.

'jeno?'

jeno whipped around to be met with jaemin's amused face.

'i am used to jealous children but i have never seen a grown man who is jealous over a child.'

jeno pouted and crossed his arms, making the other laugh fondly and jeno break out into a smile as well.

'anyways, i do no want to waste any more of your time, we will go now.  
lele baby, it's time to go home.'

chenle ran forward, his fingers intertwined with a following jisung and jeno sighed as he noticed his son's puppy eyes and realized what was about to happen.

'dada, no, i not wanna go home!i'm playing with sungie!'

jeno's heart hurt at the big pout on his baby's face but he ruffled through the boy's hair and spoke in a soft voice:

'but baby, we have to go home.  
nana and sungie have to go home too.  
you can play some games with dada, hm?'

but chenle shook his head, tears now filling his eyes.

'i not wanna play games with dada, i wanna play with sungie!'

jeno rubbed his forehead as he tried to stay calm.  
with a bit more of a strict tone, he said:

'chenle, we have to go home now, please say goodbye to jisung.'

the effect that sentence had wasn't what jeno had aspired for.

chenle's bottom lip wobbled before the younger burst into tears, wailing as he let go of jisung's hand to stand in the corner of the room, his back to the two men and the little boy as he let out loud sobs.  
jisung frowned worriedly and walked to his uncle, tugging on his leg.  
jaemin was glancing sadly at the crying boy when he had an idea.  
he looked at jeno who was looking more stressed by the second before cautiously moving towards the crying chenle.

he sit down next to him, before talking.

'hey lele, please calm down angel.  
it's fine.'

but chenle sniffled and answered angrily:

'no, not okay.  
lele wanna play with sungie.  
and dada is being a meanie.'

jeno let out a confused sound as jaemin tried to hold his smile back.

'dada only wants the best for his sunshine, you know that sweetie.  
hey, how about...you and your dada come over to mine tomorrow?  
sungie is going to be there and we can play and watch movies, hm?  
would that make you feel better?'

the previously pouting boy's eyes lit up at his teacher's words and a bright grin appeared on his face as he wrapped his arms around jaemin's neck.

'yes nana, lele would love!!'

jaemin giggled before standing up with the little boy in his arms.  
he walked back to where jeno was standing with an open mouth.

did he just get invited over to jaemin's house?  
he could feel his heart starting to race, hoping the other couldn't hear it.

'i hope that's okay with you.  
i just thought they could have some fun together.  
if you just want to drop him off and leave again, it's okay too, i'm sure you are quite busy-'

'i would love to spend the day,'

jeno interrupted the other with an intense gaze and a soft smile around his lips.  
jaemin blushed and looked at the floor, nodding shyly.  
jeno then moved forward to his son.

'lele?'

but chenle was frowning, burying his face into jaemin's neck.  
jeno smiled before stepping one step closer.

'hey sunshine.  
i have a question.'

the little boy's face turned the tiniest bit.

'should we go and buy ingredients so you can bake a cake for sungie tomorrow?'

chenle gasped and turned his body towards his father.  
jeno smiled triumphantly and took the boy out of jaemin's arms, letting him down on the floor.

'yes, dada!  
let's bake a chocolate cake for sungie, sungie you like choco?'

chenle turned to the other boy who just giggled and nodded.  
chenle took his father's hand and pulled him towards the door, talking about how they need to buy sprinkles and glitter because 'sungie only deserves the best cake there is!'.

jeno let himself be pulled, turning around to wave at jaemin who was looking at him with a bright smile.  
the man looked stunning and jeno knew he was very intrigued.

maybe the invitation wasn't so bad after all.

\---------------

'dada, hurry up!!'

chenle was huffing as he was sitting on jeno's bed, looking at his father who was rummaging through his closet in stress.  
jeno didn't know what to wear and it was starting to bother him.  
he didn't know why he even cared that much, but for some reason he wanted to look good in front of jaemin.

chenle was absentmindedly playing with his suspenders, the little boy looking adorable in his outfit.

'lele, baby, should dada wear this?'

jeno turned around with a fancy shirt in his hands, presenting it to his son who just snorted.

'dada, we going to nana, not one of your business meetings.'

jeno blushed and put the shirt away again, admitting that his son was very right.  
chenle sighed and stood up, walking to his daddy's closet.

'pick me up please.'

jeno took the little boy into his arms and chenle leaned forward to reach the shelf he was aiming for.  
his little hands grabbed a black turtleneck and he threw it on the bed before reaching for some simple pair of blue jeans.  
he then demanded to be set down again.

'dada, this.  
i gonna go pee pee and then we go.'

the little boy said in a strict tone before stomping out, leaving a speechless jeno to wonder what he did to deserve a son like him.

half an hour later, the two boys were in the car on the way to the address jaemin had texted jeno earlier on.  
the young teacher may have added a few cute smileys to it and jeno may have squealed.  
jaemin didn't live far away from them and they arrived sooner than jeno wished for.  
as he helped his excited son out of the car and went to the back to get the cake, he could see chenle already running to the door.

'lele, no-'

but the younger boy had already knocked and seconds after, the door opened and jeno's breath hitched.

jaemin looked beautiful, the boy looking way more casual in a gray hoodie, paired with some ripped jeans.  
he had his hair parted in the middle and looked so so pretty that it made jeno gulp and colour rise to his cheeks.  
he watched chenle jumping into jaemin's arms, the man pressing a soft kiss on lele's cheek before looking at jeno, giving him a gentle smile and wave.  
jeno felt his lips quirking upwards but he wasn't sure if it was an actual smile that was on his face as he felt like his soul had left his body and was just jumping around dreamily.

'come on in.'

jaemin invitingly opened the door and jeno walked towards it with the cake in his hands, gasping slightly when he could feel jaemin's arm around his waist, guiding him inside.  
he turned around to be met with a cheeky smile from the younger.  
jaemin moved closer and whispered:

'you look great in a turtleneck.'

jeno's eyes widened and he would have dropped the cake if the younger didn't reach out to take it from him in that same second.  
jaemin giggled before walking forward to bring it to his kitchen.  
jeno watched him disappear into the kitchen and he watched chenle run towards jisung who hugged his son tightly before kissing his cheek.  
jeno sighed as he knew this would be a long day, but he couldn't help the excited smile on his face when he saw jaemin coming back, looking at him with a beautiful sparkle in his eyes.

\---------------

'i choose nana!'

lele screeched, making jaemin burst into laughter as jeno raised his eyebrows, highly offended.

'lele, what?!'

chenle giggled and raised his arms in defense

'sorry dada, but today is nana and lele day!  
you and sungie can become friendies!'

jaemin beamed at the younger before turning to jeno, sticking his tongue out mischievously and making the older man gasp.  
he pulled jisung towards him and kneeled down.

'hey buddy, let's destroy your uncle and lele, okay?'

jisung chuckled and nodded excitedly, making jeno smile at the adorable boy.  
he stood up and glared at his son and jaemin in fake annoyance before reaching for the remotes.

'let the dance battle begin.'

he said in a serious tone and jaemin played along, grabbing the remote from the other's hand with a daring smile, hands lingering a little bit, not going unnoticed by jeno.

'may the best one win.'

jaemin winked at him before turning back around and jeno breathed out for the first time.  
this boy was messing up his thoughts and feelings.  
chenle and jisung were discussing the first song they would choose on the game console before the battle started.

much to jeno's surprise, jisung was an amazing dancer for his age.  
even chenle had his mouth open as he watched his friend hit many beats and follow the moves on the tv quite accurately.

'uncle nana, look at me!'

but jaemin's eyes were occupied by someone else.  
before the game, chenle had whispered something into jaemin's ear.

'dada is very competitive.'

jaemin could clearly see that.  
there was a determined expression on jeno's face as he tried to follow the moves as best as he could.  
and damn, did he do it well.  
jaemin didn't expect the older to be able to dance this well, but the way jeno moved was very powerful and frankly, very hot.  
jaemin felt himself blatantly checking the older out as he watched how his arm muscles flexed and how his turtleneck would tighten with some moves, making his abs stand out.  
the teacher felt himself go red when during one of his moves, jeno caught his eyes, smirking momentarily before focusing on the tv again.

the song was over and they had a new high score, jeno picking the giggling jisung up and swirling him around while cheering.  
he then moved aside, a triumphant smile on his face as he made room for jaemin and chenle.

'good luck.'

he smirked cockily and jaemin just snorted, intentionally bumping jeno's shoulder.  
jeno laughed as they got started, because he knew his son couldn't follow the moves even if he tried.  
but his laugh got stuck in his throat as soon as his eyes turned towards jaemin.

the younger boy looked flawless while dancing.  
his moves were very smooth, looking like it was second nature for him to move his body like that and jeno found his mouth left open.  
jisung noticed and tugged at jeno's hand.

'uncle jeno, close your mouth or flies will come!'

jeno's mouth closed abruptly but it was too late as jaemin had heard his nephew's words.  
he burst into laughter as he turned towards jeno, giving him a cheeky wink and making jeno blush furiously.  
it felt like ages before the song ended, jeno's heart a mess by the end of it but he snapped out of his thoughts when jisung jumped up and down, cheering in joy as he hugged jeno's leg.

'uncle jeno, uncle jeno, we won!!'

jeno looked down and beamed at the boy before jaemin walked over, a baffled smile on his face.

'uncle jeno? sungie, since when-'

'leleeee, i beat you!!'

jisung didn't even listen as he ran towards a pouting chenle, a happy smile on his face.  
chenle huffed.

'no fair.  
you are good dancer.  
and dada wanted to impress nana.'

jeno choked at his son's words and stuttered:

'w-what, lele, i, w-what do you even mean-'

jaemin was laughing loudly before jisung spoke up.

'it's fine lele.  
so is uncle nana.  
he took shower three times because he wanted to ''smell extra nice''. '

now it was jaemin who was bright red and shushed jisung, jeno cackling.

the two children just looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and walking away to play with something else, leaving both men looking at the floor shyly.  
suddenly, jeno's voice could be heard.

'you indeed smell very good.'

jaemin's head whipped up and he saw jeno looking at him with a shy smile, making the younger's heart beat erratically.  
jaemin brushed through his hair nervously before mumbling a quiet 'thanks.'

jeno wanted to escape the awkward atmosphere and go to the children but when he tried to pass jaemin, the younger grabbed his arm.  
jeno raised one eyebrow and looked at him.

'your dancing was...impressive.'

jaemin gave the other a pointed look and jeno gulped, feeling extremely hot from the proximity.

'thank you...lele wasn't wrong, i actually tried.'

'you succeeded.'

jaemin whispered and both men were just staring at each other, faces subconsciously moving closer before they were interrupted by a shrill scream.

'dadaaa! nana!! we...dropped the cake.'

both men sighed before letting go off each other and running to the kitchen, their hearts matching the speed of their steps.

\---------------

'lele, the cake is delicious!'

jaemin was eating one of the few pieces that survived and was sighing at the taste.

'dada made it!'

chenle answered before feeding jisung another fork, both boys making a mess but being too cute for any of the men to say something.

jeno glanced at jaemin to see him already looking at him.  
suddenly, he noticed cream on the corner of the younger's mouth and without thinking, he leaned forward and swiped it away with his finger.  
jaemin gasped and stared with wide eyes as the other man brought it to his lips, licking the cream away before he finally realized what he was doing.  
jeno froze and looked at jaemin with panicked eyes, the younger just staring back before he calmly said:

'hey, lele, sungie.  
don't you want to go upstairs to sungie's room?  
he has so many toys, you can choose whatever you want.'

the two boys squealed before jumping up and running upstairs, leaving the two men alone in a silence filled with tension.  
jaemin cleared his voice.

'so-'

'jaemin, i am so sorry if that made you uncomfortable!  
oh my god, i didn't know what i was thinking, i-'

'you are quite oblivious, aren't you?'

jeno stopped his rambling when he heard the younger's voice.  
jaemin had stood up and came closer to jeno, an unreadable expression on his face.

'h-huh?'

jeno's voice was nervous as he looked at the beautiful man.  
he suddenly had the need to stand up as well, feeling intimidated by the younger staring down at him.  
but when he stood up, jaemin just moved one step closer, making jeno freeze.

'you really didn't notice?'

jaemin's head tilted to the side, making jeno's heart jump as he could only think about how adorable the other looked right now.

'jaemin, i...didn't notice what?'

jaemin laughed shyly, face blushing.

'oh my god...jeno, i have been hitting on you this entire time and you really didn't notice at all?'

jeno's mouth opened as his heart stopped completely.  
he watched the younger put his hands over his face in embarrassment and he couldn't help but coo, softly pushing his face away to reveal the blushing boy looking at the floor.

'i...i'm so sorry, i didn't notice, i thought you were just being n-nice-'

'jeno, i may be nice but i still wouldn't invite basically a stranger to my house, make myself look nice for them and flirt with them every chance i get.'

jaemin giggled embarrassedly and jeno couldn't help the little smile that appeared in his face, he was just too whipped.

'i think i was just too distracted with not embarrassing myself in front of such a beautiful and charming man that i couldn't focus on analyzing what you were doing.  
if i did, i think i would have passed out by now.'

jaemin giggled softly before beaming at him.  
his eyes were sparkling and jeno thought it was unfair to look this pretty.  
suddenly, jaemin moved closer, wrapping his arms around jeno's neck and making the older man gasp.

'beautiful and charming huh?  
you must speak, handsome.'

jeno smirked before wrapping his arms around the younger's waist.

'i think chenle throwing a tantrum was the best thing that could ever happen to me.'

jaemin smiled fondly before he moved closer, his eyes fluttering shut.  
jeno felt his own eyes close and soon after, soft lips were on his.  
both boys moved closer as they kissed, feeling extremely blissful.

jeno felt dizzy, being overwhelmed by jaemin's touch, jaemin's lips, just the entirety of jaemin.  
jaemin felt like his heart was bursting, jeno's hands on his hips too much and jeno's lips that now moved towards his neck making him gasp.

the older tightened his grip as he left kisses on the other man's neck and jaemin kept his hands in the other's hair before pulling him into a kiss again.  
jeno felt incredibly happy and that resulted in him breaking out into a smile, making jaemin giggle.  
they pulled away, just grinning at each other before jaemin pecked the older's nose.

'i think this play date was a success.'

'i would have to entirely agree.'

jeno answered before pecking the younger's lips.

both men left to sit on the couch and didn't notice the two little boys watching them from the stairs.  
they didn't see much, having come just as jaemin kissed jeno's nose but both were looking at each other with wide eyes.

'what's happening with uncle jeno and uncle nana, lele?'

chenle looked at them with a thoughtful expression, noticing his father laughing brightly at whatever jaemin was saying and he noticed that it has been a very long time since he saw his daddy so happy.  
the little boy smiled.

'i think dada just found his superhero.'


End file.
